Our Place
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Our place. Our special place for all of us. Not knowing... Curious and naiive hearts beat faster. It's more fun to find out, right? Watch as they grow... And discover... Young Love
1. Chapter 1

**Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime: Our Place**

**Chapter: 1- Bullied And Being Saved**

**I don't know which fanfic to update first. So... I put up a poll! **

**Anyway. Here with another fanfic. It's kid-like but still... Rated T. Do to some cussing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime!**

~Normal POV~

"Weein! Hiyako*!" An impatient 5 year-old Fine yelled.

"Okay! Juss wait! I'm picking a puwse!" The blue-haired beauty yelled back.

Fine- The red-headed cutie. Dressed in a pink skirt and red shirt. She also had a pink bowtie. The red shirt blended with her red hair and red eyes, her hair being in 2 high pigtails.

Rein- The bluenette beauty. Dressed in a blue dress, with shorts under, due to the unusual pattern- the dress looked like a skirt and shirt. She was also wearing a bowtie- this being dark blue. Her blue hair in a high ponytail. Blue hair quite contrasted with her green eyes.

"Okay weady!" Rein exclaimed.

"Good. Wet's go!" Fine, also, exclaimed.

"Mommy! We're ready!" The two girls exclaimed.

Their mother, Elsa, looked towards her twins.

"Oh, ready? Alright. Let's head to the park," Elsa smiled, and walked with her two children to their transportation.

On the way, the family, excluding the father, got lost- several times. Finally finding the park, they smiled and laughed.

~At the Park~

"Ok. Be careful. I'm going to go talk with the other mommys, alright, sweethearts?" Elsa said.

"K!" The children yelled, and ran off. Ready to make friends.

"Well... We're new hewe... What do we do?" Rein asked her sister.

"This pwace is different then when we were living with Gwanny..." Fine agreed. Both the twins then started to think. When a group of three girls came up to them.

Bullies.

"New hewe, are we?" A girl with black hair, similar to Rein's eyes and a purple and white dress asked, _too_ nicely.

"Yes!" Fine and Rein enthusiastically answered.

"Alright," The girl sneered, kindness going down the drain. "Ah~ Sasha~ I just couldn't do the T treatment~!"

"Yes!" The girl, Sasha, saluted and smiled, sweetly... But evilness lurking under, at the two twins.

-T treatment?- Rein asked, through twin telethapy.

-Must mean... TERRIFIC treatment!- Fine thought back.

-... Can't wait!- Both the twins smiled at each other. After the smile they shared, Sasha came up and threw mud in their hair.

"This is the T treatment," The black haired girl smugly smirked. "I'll leave it to you, Sasha and Carla."

"Yes Elizabetta-chan!" Carla saluted.

Sasha and Carla then turned their attention to Fine and Rein, then started pulling their hair.

"Hey!" They yelled, tears in the twins eyes. The two bullies laughed and pulled harder, the tears then spilled and flowed.

"Hey! Leave them awone!" A blue-haired boy yelled.

"Yeah!" The one next to him, with orange hair, also yelled.

"Watcha gonna do about it?" Carla put her hands on her hips.

"This!" The boys smirked. The blue-haired boy grabbed Rein's hand, while the orange-haired boy grabbed Fine's. They then ran off.

Sasha and Carla glared.

"They _always_ do this!" Sasha yelled, angrily.

~With the kids~

The two boys ran with the two confused girls to a sunflower and pink tulip field.

"Well... We should be safe. They don't know this place," The orange-haired boy said, relieved.

The two confused girls then finally spoke up, "Who _are_ you guys anyway?!"

The boys blushed, knowing they didn't introduce themselves.

"Well. I'm Pwince Bwight of the Shiny Jewel Kingdom," Bright introduced himself.

"And I'm Pwince Shade of the Lullaby Moon Kingdom," Shade introduced himself.

The twins stared at the guys and labled them.

Bright- The Prince Charming who will come and save.

Shade- The Knight in Armor who will also come and save.

The twins, didn't know. But their hearts beat faster and faster.

Not knowing... Isn't it more fun to find out?

**New story~ And told you guys it was gonna be kid-like. Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note! Ha, I've practically been dead, huh? Sorry... I'm grounded and even right now I'm using my Uncle's PS3 to even be able to do anything. My parents are really strict so I don't think I'm even supposed to be using this other than for Netflix... I'll probably get my cpu back when I go back... Home. I don't plan to anytime soon. So I'm really sorry to you all. Update in the Fall? Haha... I rhymed...**


End file.
